


The One Where Adrien Speaks

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, De-Aged Adrien Agreste, F/M, Family, Gen, Wow Gabriel actually being a good father for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Gabriel awakens to cries from his infant son, who surprises him in a very special way. One shot.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	The One Where Adrien Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, everyone! I am back with this sweet little oneshot :) I love writing stuff with babies, and so I just had to write this while it was fresh in my brain. Hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Adrien, you can do it."

The baby responded by blowing a raspberry, followed by giggles.

His mother laughed. "You're so silly," she said, tickling his tummy.

Adrien busted out into giggles, rolling over onto his stomach as she kept finding new spots to tickle him.

Emilie found herself laughing along with him. "Okay, try it now," she said, rolling him over into his back. "Say 'mama', you know you want to."

Adrien gave his mother a puzzled look, sticking his fist into his mouth. "Gaga gaga ga," he babbled, sticking his drool covered fist into the air.

Emilie sighed, a smile on her face. "It's okay, we'll try again later," she said. "For now, I think someone needs to go to bed."

She gave him a soft boop on the nose before lifting the infant into her arms.

Adrien put a hand to her face, slightly squeezing her cheeks. He giggled as she took his fist and pretended to bite it.

"You and your little games, Monsieur Adrien," she said, ruffling his blond hair. "Always trying to avoid bedtime."

They turned their heads to the door as it opened, Gabriel now stepping inside. "Good evening," he spoke, closing the door behind him.

Emilie gasped, making Adrien look at her. "Look, Adrien, Daddy is done with his work for the day," she said, bouncing him on her hip.

Adrien's face lit up at the sight of his father. He reached out his arms for him.

Gabriel stood there, looking at his son with the same dull expression.

As he continued to reach out to his father, Adrien's happy babbles turned to whining as he wanted his father's affection.

He stepped forward, giving the baby a small pat on the head. This wasn't enough for him, as he began to cry.

Emilie pulled Adrien back to her, laying him across her shoulder and rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him. "Gabriel, why are you like this?", she said, a frown on her face. "You're not going to hurt him."

"I know," he said.

"Adrien loves you," she said. "I think it would be good for you to spend more time with him, ya know, like you used to when he was first born."

It was true that due to his busy work schedule, Emilie found herself being the one to care for Adrien almost exclusively since he was a few months old. Not that she minded of course, but it would still be nice to have Gabriel help her even just once in awhile. He was so excited when their son was born, but now it took a lot just to get Gabriel to show him some affection.

"I'll do what I can," he responded. "For now I think it'd be best if all of us get some sleep." He looked over at Adrien, who had fallen asleep while they were talking. "It looks like he has the right idea."

Emilie smiled, walking over to the crib on the other side of the room. She lowered the infant down into it as gently as she could, making sure he wouldn't be startled.

Adrien made a soft grunting noise as his head hit the pillow, stretching out as he continued to sleep.

"Bonne nuit, mon petit bébé," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead. She felt the presence of her husband next to her. "Isn't he just the sweetest?"

Gabriel looked upon his sleeping son. His little eyelids fluttered as he began to dream, and small snores escaped his mouth. "Yes, he is," he said, turning around to walk towards their bed.

Emilie gave one last look at her son before she followed him. They each climbed into bed on their respective sides. Gabriel sat his glasses on the nightstand next to him, turning the light off as he relaxed into the sheets.

He felt his wife grab his arm, laying her head next to his. "Gabriel," she said, quietly. "I meant what I said."

Even in the darkness he could see her green eyes shining as she looked up at him.

"I love looking after Adrien, he's my entire world," she continued. "But so are you." She tightened her grip on his arm. "You two make me the happiest I've ever been."

He grabbed her free hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "You make me happy as well," he said. "I meant what I said too. I'll do what I can, I promise."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before rolling over into her spot. "That's all I ask, mon cher," she said. "Adrien needs you just as much as he needs me."

"I know," he said. "Goodnight, Emilie."

"Goodnight, Gabe," she responded before falling asleep.

As he listened to the combined sounds of his wife and son snoring away, it gave him time to think of her words. He knew in his heart that she was right. Even though Adrien was still so young, every little interaction they could possibly have could have a positive effect on him.

He wanted nothing more than for his son to grow up knowing he's been loved and cared for.

The thoughts in his head were drowned out by the sweet sensation of slumber.

* * *

A few hours into the night, Gabriel was awoken by a sound that constantly rang in his ears these days.

It was a sound his wife usually responded to. He looked next to him to see Emilie still sound asleep. Her ears were far too used to their son's cries.

Sitting up, he turned on the lamp next to him, grabbing his glasses as well.

Sure enough, once the room was slightly illuminated, he could make out Adrien's figure. The baby was standing up in his crib, his face red from crying.

He threw the covers off of himself, standing up. Adrien's crying grew louder as he walked closer to the crib.

Gabriel stood before the infant, watching as he shook the bars of his crib.

Adrien looked up at his father, letting go of the bars so that he fell back down into his bedding. He cried as he reached his small arms out to be held.

Gabriel sighed, feeling a rush of nervousness flood his body. He took a deep breath and loosened the latches of the crib so that Adrien was easily accessible.

Once the bars were down, he reached down and scooped his son into his arms. The baby continued to cry, making his ears ring.

"What's the matter, Adrien?", he asked the baby in a soft voice.

He tried to soothe his son by bouncing him slightly, but Adrien continued to squeal.

He looked around the room. Emilie always made sure to leave out some things for cases such as this. There was always a bottle of fresh milk sitting in the warmer, fresh diapers and wipes already laid out, and Adrien's favorite stuffed animal in between it all.

He moved over to the table, watching to see how Adrien would react. The baby spotted the bottle and reached out for it.

"Ah, I see," Gabriel said. He reached for the bottle in the warmer, making sure it wasn't too hot.

With Adrien one arm and the bottle in the other, he sat them down in the rocking chair next to the table. He moved Adrien so that he was relaxing against his arm.

The infant's cries softened as the bottle reached his mouth, drinking away to his stomach's content.

Gabriel smiled a little as he watched his son drink his milk, satisfied that the crying had stopped.

After a few minutes, Adrien pushed the bottle away.

"All done?", his father asked. Now came the fun part. He grabbed a cloth from the table next to him and threw it across his shoulder, along with Adrien.

Giving him a few pats on the back, the baby let out a loud belch. He laid Adrien back down across his arm, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth.

He yawned, rocking the chair a bit. "Ready to go back to sleep?", he asked Adrien in a soft voice.

Adrien looked up at him, a wide smile spread across his drooling face. He grabbed his father's shirt in his tiny fist, giggling at him.

"I see what you're doing," Gabriel said in a playful voice. "You like to play when you're supposed to be sleeping."

Adrien continued to giggle at him, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile back at the baby. He still thought about what Emilie said to him a few hours before.

Sitting there while rocking his son was a wonderful feeling. A feeling that he never imagined he'd feel in his life. There was something so wonderful about having a little person who depended on him for everything. A little person who loved him no matter what.

Gabriel admitted to himself that he wished he could spend more time with his son, but his work involved very long hours of nonstop designing and redesigning.

"Dada"

He was broken out of his thoughts by Adrien.

"Wha-what did you just say?", he asked, surprised.

"Dada, dada," Adrien said, sticking his fist in his mouth.

"Your first word!", Gabriel exclaimed. "Oh, Emilie is going to love hearing about this."

"Dada, dada, daa," Adrien continued to say while sucking on his fingers.

Gabriel felt his eyelids drooping as he continued to rock his son in his arms. Adrien still looked up at him, a small hand gripped tight to his pajamas.

After a few moments, the baby let out a small yawn and curled into his father's chest. Gabriel leaned his head back, resting it against the pillow on the chair.

Adrien's eyelids fluttered shut, his fist still gripping his father's shirt.

Before closing his own eyes, Gabriel lifted Adrien up to him, placing a kiss on the baby's nose.

"Goodnight, my sweet son."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that, hehe. I will say that even though I portray Gabriel in a positive way here, I definitely do not condone ANYTHING he has done in the show. The last few episodes of season three were very intense and showed just how much he neglects and abuses Adrien :( Poor baby boy. Despite that, I still like the idea that Gabriel tried to be a good father to Adrien, especially when he was little. I just don't want anyone to think I'm trying to make y'all love him, because I'm not the biggest fan of him myself either. Anyway, I'm also working on another Miraculous fic and no spoilers, but it is very sad. Okay, enough of my rambling. See ya next time!


End file.
